Pairings, Pairings, Everywhere
by AnonAnom
Summary: If you have any requests please don't hesitate to send them in. Updates may be slow depending on the pairings. Ch. 10: Nothing seemed to ever change for Dororo. Every day he was ignored by the people he called friends so why even bother to show up? Two weeks have gone by and he hasn't heard a peep from them. That is until he hears a knock. At night. In the middle of a storm
1. Donuts

**Requested by Tadpolehacker from Tumblr**

**Title: **Donuts

**Pairing: **KululuXTororo

**Warnings: **Nothing that I can think of. Except maybe cheesy ending.

**Summary: **Tororo realizes there's something he could possibly love more than his food.

* * *

><p>Tororo sits on the floor, happily eating his favorite glazed donuts. His cheeks bulge with food and the tadpole makes a sound of contentment.<p>

"Kuukuku~"

Instantly the happiness Tororo feels is drained from his body at the sound of that laugh. A new feeling rushes in, one he can't name but decides is uncomfortable.

"What do you want, Old Man?" His voice is slightly muffled by the donut.

Kululu's face twists into a look of disgust. "You're disgusting," he says walking farther into the room.

"You're a creep," Tororo retorts, swallowing the last bit of donut.

"Ku, how original," Kululu says with a roll of his eyes. He watches as Tororo shoves another donut into his mouth. He notices some glaze stuck on Tororo's cheek.

Tororo tries to ignore Kululu and focuses on his donut. "Mmm~" he tries to distract himself from the creeped out feeling that's settling in his stomach.

"What do you want?" He snaps feeling unnerved. Without a word Kululu comes closer to him. He freezes as the older Keronian bends down until their faces are level.

Kululu stares at Tororo. He fights back the urge to smirk as the tadpole's breath hitches in his throat and moves his face closer. With blood rushing in his ears Kululu decides it was now or never. He sticks his tongue out and licks the glaze off of the younger's scarlet cheek.

"Kuku, I can see why you like them, Squirt. They taste delicious~" Kululu smirks and turns walking away and leaving behind a bewildered and horrified Tororo.

Bewildered and horrified because he realizes what feeling had entered his body upon hearing that laugh. Why his wart thudded in his chest as Kululu had walked closer to him. How his cheeks had flared scarlet as Kululu licked his face. And finally, why he had wanted to turn his head and feel the Keronian's lips against his.

He was in love.


	2. Hugs of Death

**Requested by Anonymous**

**Title: **Hug of Death

**Pairing: **KululuXZoruru

**Warnings: **Slight sadism

**Summary: **Zoruru collects his prize from Kululu

* * *

><p>Kululu smirked as he watched the metal ninja trying to sneak about his base. With a quick press of a button a pit appeared under Zoruru. Kululu watched amused as he panicked at the sudden loss of ground under him. Zoruru quickly dug his claws into the side of the pit to slow his fall and jumped back out. He glanced around searching for a camera he knows would be watching him. He sees the small camera and scowls up at it.<p>

"You won't get rid of me that easily, sergeant major."

"Kuukuku~ I prefer a challenge," Kululu replies smirking to himself. He watches again as Zoruru races through the base. He was so close now. Kululu frowned at that and decided it was time to unleash his other traps. One by one Zoruru managed to escape them each time gloating in his own way at the camera. Eventually Zoruru made it to the lab's doors and waltzed right in as if he owned the place.

"Kuukuku~ no fair."

Zoruru smirked. "I told you I could. Now, my prize.". Zoruru walked up to the yellow Keronian and wraps his arms around him making sure to squeeze extra tight.

Kululu winces as the metal arm digs into him. "Kuku, the pain. It's so deliciously painful~" Zoruru pulls back slightly disgusted.

"You're a sadistic bastard."

Kululu swipes some of his blood off Zoruru. "Kuuukuku~ yes, I am. But you love me anyways," he replies with a smirk. Zoruru glares at him but can't help the slight blush that spreads across his one cheek.


	3. Jealousy in All the Right Places

**Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr**

**Title: **Jealousy in All the Right Places

**Pairing: **TamamaXKululu with Jealous!Keroro and Jealous!Tororo

**Warnings: **Hints at smut.

**Summary: **Upset that Keroro spends too much time with Mois, Tamama decides to go the Sergeant Major for help. Will he be able to go through with Kululu's suggestions?

* * *

><p>"That damn woman!" Tamama screams and unleashes a volley of "Tamama impacts" at the Mois dummy. In moments there is nothing left of the dummy. Tamama stares at the pile of ashes heaving from the amount of work he just did.<p>

"Kuukuku~ Rough day?"

Tamama looks up and sees the sergeant major watching him from the door. The yellow Keronian was snickering as he always does. Because of his swirly glasses Tamama couldn't tell if he was even looking at him. "Oh, hey there, Kululu! Nah, I was just practicing~" Tamama smiles at the creepy sergeant major.

"Ku, are you sure it had nothing to do with Mois getting close to the Sarge earlier?" He smirks as the cutesy look on Tamam's face is replaced with one of pure loathing. "Kuku, I have a plan that can help you win Keroro~"

Tamama can't help but feel intrigued. "Um, you're not gonna suggest a love potion are you? Cuz, I've tried that already and it didn't work…"

Kululu waves the tadpole closer to him. Hesitantly Tamama walks over. Kululu leans in to Tamama and whispers his plan to him.

"WHAT? Uh-uh, I am not doing!"

"Kuuku, either that or you'll have to watch as he gets closer to Mois. If I'm not mistaken he was going on and on earlier about how amazing she is."

Tamama glares at the pile of ashes again as an image of that woman and his sergeant together filled his head. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Kuku, wonderful."

* * *

><p>Tororo grumbles as Keroro's obnoxious laughter pierces his concentration again. He sends a glare in his direction. "Do you have to be so loud?" He asks still typing on his laptop.<p>

"Gero, gero, gero~" Keroro ignores the tadpole's question staying focused on his comic. Tororo rolls his eyes and goes back to his work. He was currently hacking into Old Man's systems again.

A grin spreads across his face as he hacks into the security system. This was too easy. Now he would be able to take them out with no pro- "What the hell?" Tororo flinches in shock and practically throws his laptop across the room.

"Gero? What is it?" Curious Keroro gets up and walks to the laptop. Next to him Tororo was fuming silently. On the screen were multiple camera angles. They all seemed normal. "What's wrong, Tororo?"

"Top left."

Keroro's eyes drifts to the top left of the screen.

Tamama was draped over Kululu's shoulder as the yellow Keronian worked on something. Tamama's tail was flicking around and even on screen Keroro could see a bruise on it. Keroro tilted his head in confusion and his stomach rolled with slight jealousy.

Behind him Tororo scowled at the screen. "Tch, that's not what they were doing

before..." Tororo shudders slightly. The image of Tamama attempting to eat

Kululu's face was forever burned into his mind.

"Gero? What were they doing before, Toro-" His jaw drops in shock as Tamama climbed on top of Kululu, pinning him down in his chair. The tadpole's face resembled a certain Corporal's. Keroro was off, running through the base like a mad man, er, frog.

Tororo stared after the older Keronian as he runs down the halls. What had caused such a reaction from the normally lazy sergeant? Knowing that the answer was playing out on the screen Tororo reluctantly took a chance.

"That bastard!" Tororo yells clenching his fists in anger. He runs after Keroro trying to ignore the tears stinging his eyes.

* * *

><p>Tamama squeaks when Kululu yanks on his tail again. His face is bright red as he sits in the scientists lap. Tamama fidgets around and blushes when he hears a low moan from Kululu.<p>

"Kuuku, T-t..."

The tadpole closes his eyes tightly and he imagines it's his sergeant.

"KULULU!"

Tamama jumps from the sudden yell and slides out of Kululu's lap. He looks towards the source and brightens at the sight of Keroro. "Mister Sergeant, sir!"

Keroro rushes to him and pulls the tadpole away from Kululu's reach. He turns and glares at the yellow Keronian.

"Kuku, can I help you? I was bu-" Kululu is cut off as Keroro's fist connects with his face.

"Don't. Touch. Him. Again," Keroro growls resembling his former self for a moment. He grabs Tamama by the arm and drags him out of the lab, bumping past Tororo on the way out.

Kululu winces as he touches his face. He glares half-heartedly at the retreating sergeant. That's when he sees the other tadpole glaring at him.

"Kuku, enjoy what you saw, Squirt?"

Tororo crosses his arms and scowls at him. "Why the hell were you doing that, Old Man?"

Kululu shrugs and sits up straighter in his chair adjusting his glasses as well. "Tamama needed help with Keroro," he replies calmly.

Tororo glares at him. "You didn't need to do all that."

Kululu smirks at him. "You weren't jealous were you?"

Tororo flails and his face flushes red. "Why would I be jealous? I hate you, Old Man!"

"I hate you, too, Squirt."

* * *

><p>As soon as Keroro had pulled Tamama far enough away from the lab he whirled on the tadpole and hugged him tightly. "What happened Tamama? Did he force you to drink something?"<p>

"U-uh, yeah, he did, mister sergeant," Tamama replied chirpily, burrowing into Keroro's hug.

"You need to stay away from him, gero," Keroro says with a frown.

Tamama nodded his head furiously. "Trust me, Keroro, I won't go near him again."


	4. Laundry Day

**Requested by Anonymous**

**Title: **Laundry Day

**Pairing: **KeroroXFuyuki

**Warnings: **Slight hints at smut, if you squint and turn your head to the side

**Summary: **Fuyuki decides that Keroro needs a break from some of his chores and decides to help him out. Could this actually be part of the Pekoponian's plan?

* * *

><p>"Gero, gero, gero! This time we are sure to succeed!" Keroro laughs, throwing his head back dramatically. He grinns at his platoon. "You all can now applaud me and my brilliant plan~"<p>

"Yeah, I'll applaud you alright. With my foot in your face!"

"Gero!" Before he could plead with Natsumi his face is being pressed down into the ground.

"Stupid frog! You're supposed to be doing the laundry!"

"B-but Master Fuyuki said he would do it!" His voice is muffled as more pressure was placed on his head.

Natsumi crosses her arms. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Hey, Sarge! I finished the first load." Fuyuki walks into Keroro's room carrying a basket of clothes. Natsumi's jaw drops in shock. Taking her momentary shock as an escape, Keroro wiggles free and runs to his friend.

"Fuyuki, that was fast," he said inspecting the clothes for any stain that may have been left.

"Laundry was a lot easier than I remember it being," Fuyuki replies. He glances up to see Natsumi giving him a weird look. "What is it, Natsumi?"

"You're actually doing chores," she frowns and glances at the other Keronians. "What did fridiot do now?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of," Giroro replies not looking up from cleaning his weapon.

"He didn't do anything, Natsumi. I just thought I would help Sergeant out since he's always busy."

She scowls at her brother. "Don't do too many of his chores." She leaves the room in annoyance.

"I won't!" He sets the basket down. "You'll help me with these won't you?"

Keroro rubs the back of his head. "Hehe, I would but I'm kinda busy with other things, gero."

"But, Saarge," Fuyuki whines in an uncharacteristic way. "I thought we were friends, best friends…"

"W-We are best friends, Fuyuki-dono!" Keroro says, eyes wide. The look on the Pekoponian's face makes guilt flood through him. He sits down next to the basket and starts to fold the clothes. Fuyuki smirks, pleased that he could change Keroro's mind so easily.

"Kuukuku~ Well, as fun as this is, I'm leaving," Kululu grumbles, getting up from the table and walking away. Tamama gets up, saying he has stuff to do with Momoka and poofs away.

"Tch, I should have known something would distract you," Giroro mumbles before getting up and quietly following the Sergeant Major out.

The two of them pay no attention as the platoon leaves. They work in companionable silence, Fuyuki casting small glances at the alien next to him. Keroro doesn't notice and continues folding. He glances up to see how Fuyuki was doing.

"Gero! You're folding those wrong! They'll wrinkle." Keroro gets up and takes the pants from Fuyuki. He quickly refolds the pants and sets them down. He looks at the other clothes that were folded messily. He sits down grumpily and begins to refold everything.

"I'm sorry, Sarge," Fuyuki mumbles, pulling Keroro to him and wrapping his arms around his torso in a small hug.

"It's okay, Fuyuki-dono," Keroro replies distractedly. It takes him a moment to realize Fuyuki's hands are lightly rubbing his stomach. His face flushes slightly and he does his best to ignore it.

"There, all done," Keroro announced. He makes to stand up but Fuyuki pulls him backwards. Keroro falls onto his back staring up at the Pekoponian. Once again the boy's fingers start trailing across his stomach, lightly tracing his symbol. Keroro's face burns red and he squirms under Fuyuki's touch. Above him the boy smirks.

"Something wrong, Sarge?"

Keroro shakes his head. Actually his whole body was shaking.

"Sarge, Sarge!"

Keroro opens his eyes to see Fuyuki hovering over him. "Gero?"

"You fell asleep while folding the clothes, Sarge. I had to finish them for you," Fuyuki replies, pointing at the clothes now neatly folded in the hamper. Fuyuki examines his friend's face. "Are you alright? You're face is a little red…" He reaches out to feel his head.

Keroro's eyes widen and he quickly scrambles to his feet. "I'm fine, Fuyuki! Hehe, just a little hot is all. I'll have to ask Kululu to fix the A/C or something," he laughs nervously and turns around, running out the door. "Anyways, got to go. Have stuff to do for our next plan~" Once he's out the door he pauses and shakes his head. "I must have dreamt all that then…" He shrugs his shoulders and wanders off to find his platoon.

Fuyuki watched Keroro leave, slightly confused. He glances down at the basket of clothes and sighs. "Better go take these to Natsumi…"


	5. The Cure to Boredom

**Requested by Kururu-Sempai**

**Title:**The Cure to Boredom

**Pairing:**KululuXKeroro

**Warnings: **Itty-bitty miniscule bondage? Nothing to bad really…

**Summary:**Bored out of his mind, Kululu decides to mess with Keroro.

* * *

><p>Boredom always snuck up on Kululu at the most unfortunate times. If he was working on something when it struck he would lose all interest in the project and set it aside for another time. Normally he would go and bother Saburo and his family but they were away on some vacation at the moment. He was forced to stay behind.<p>

With a dramatic sigh Kululu turns his chair around and stares at a monitor displaying live video feed from the cameras he had installed around the house. He pushes the arrow key and begins to flip through the different cameras.

_Fuyuki and Natsumi were in the kitchen preparing dinner._ "Tch, boring." _Giroro was polishing his guns outside as usual._ Kululu rolls his eyes and pressed the key again. _On_ _screen the elder Pekoponian female appears. She was getting ready to take a shower._ Slightly interested he set the camera to record before switching the view once again. _The screen now shows a certain green Keronian. Keroro was sprawled across a table fast asleep. There were papers lying under his head and a pen hung limply in his hand._

A grin spreads across his face as an idea forms in his head. He stands up from his chair and walks to Keroro's room, laughing to himself.

In his room Keroro shudders in his sleep. His face furrows briefly and he mumbles incoherently before relaxing again.

~~KG~~

The first thing he notices when he wakes up is how much his neck hurt. Keroro groans and tries to rub his neck only to find that his arm was trapped. His eyes snap open, wondering why he couldn't move. He pales when he sees what room he's in. Keroro struggles against the metal straps holding him down.

"Kuukuku~ Good morning, sleepy head." Kululu smirks at Keroro as he walks up to him. His smirk grows wider as Keroro starts squirming even more. "Thank you for volunteering to cure my boredom, senpai."

"What the frog are you talking about? I did no such thing!" Keroro stares at Kululu, frightened by the yellow Keronian. He leans back against the chair he is strapped into as Kululu reaches towards him. He shuts his eyes not wanting to see what the younger was about to do.

Kululu smirks at Keroro's reaction and places a wire on his chest. "Kuukuku~ Are you sure about that?" He leans in closer to the green Keronian's face, waiting for him to open his eyes again before proceeding with his plan.

"Y-yes, I'm sure!" Keroro cries pulling at the straps again. His heart is pounding in his chest from fear. He flinches slightly as a loud beeping noise goes off. The noise doesn't stop, if anything the speed at which the beeps sound increases. Cautiously he opens his eyes a crack. Keroro flinches seeing how close Kululu was to him. The yellow Keronian grins before leaning in closer, brushing his lips against Keroro's lightly. Immediately the beeping increases dramatically.

"Hm, how interesting," Kululu breathes pulling back slightly.

Keroro's eyes widen in shock. "What the frog was that for?" A light blush spreads across his cheeks.

"Research~" He snickers. Kululu reaches his hand up and lightly traces Keroro's symbol. A few giggles escape from the elder's mouth.

"S-stop it! You can't do this to your platoon leader, de arimasu!"

"Tch, have you forgotten my rank compared to yours, _Sergeant_?" He sneers, grabbing Keroro's chin roughly, forcing him to look up at the Sergeant Major.

"L-let go of me, Kulu-" He's cut off when the other smashes his lips against his once again. Keroro shudders and tries to pull away, cheeks flaming red. He soon realizes he can't since the back of the chair is already resting against his head.

Kululu smirks against the kiss and continues tracing Keroro's symbol. His smirk grows wider as Keroro gives a small moan. The beeping was now erratic and his hand moves up to grab hold of the wire. He pulls away from Keroro.

"I think that's enough research for today, senpai." He takes the wire off the green Keronian's chest creating silence in the lab. He walks over to his computer and presses a key, freeing Keroro. Without a second thought Keroro runs off, tripping slightly over his feet.

Kululu laughs and calls after him, "Kuukuku~ Don't wander too far. Who knows if this data is reliable or not."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hello there! I hope you all have been enjoying the oneshots so far. I still have four requests to do so it may take some time for me to catch up. Feel free to leave any other requests though. I will get to them, I swear. In the meantime would you mind leaving reviews? I'd love to know if I'm actually keeping them in character or not. Thank you! ^_^

~Alaska Braginski


	6. Untitled

**Requested by anon**

**Title: **Untitled

**Pairing: **KeroroXGiroro

**Warnings: **Slight angst and slight depression

**Summary: **Giroro will always be there for Keroro, even if he annoys him most of the time.

* * *

><p>Giroro sighs and sets his gun down on the floor next to him. He reaches his arms out in front of him, interlocking his fingers. With a grunt he lifts his arms straight up and leans, stretching out his side. The corporal proceeds to stretch his other side. He stands up and begins to stretch his legs.<p>

"Giroro!" A green blur races into his tent and knocks right into him. The red Keronian stumbles backwards, knocking over his can of polish.

"Damn it, Keroro! That's going to stain my tent," he huffs and quickly picks up the can. He uses a clean towel to try and wipe it off before it can set in.

"S-sorry…"

Giroro turns to face Keroro, concerned at his tone. His chest tightens slightly as he takes in Keroro's appearance. The normally overconfident and obnoxious sergeant is shaking, tears rolling down his face.

"What's wrong?" Giroro asks. He doesn't need to ask though. He knows already that Keroro is starting to break again.

Without a word Keroro clings to his friend, crying. "C-can't do this," he whines. "I just can't…"

Giroro hugs Keroro tightly, soothing him. "It's alright, Keroro." The sergeant was definitely going through another 'episode.' Ever since they had first joined the Keron Army this had been happening. "Tell me what's wrong," Giroro instructs. He sits down, taking Keroro with him, and leans against a crate.

"Everything's wrong!" Keroro whines, leaning against him. "I can't do this anymore!" He proceeds to let loose on his long time friend. He's feeling overwhelmed by all the pressure. As usual he hasn't done any of his reports. They were piling up on his desk. Along with that he's being forced to clean the entire house while the Hinata's are away on a trip. "I don't want to be sergeant anymore. I'm not fit for this. It's all my fault!" Keroro whimpers, curling into a ball. "I'm not like my father, why do they think I am?"

Giroro just listens. He has heard most of this before but since they started living on Pekopon Keroro had become worse. This was now the third time this had happened while here. Eventually Keroro stops ranting and just cries. The red Keronian holds him close, like he had ever since they were tadpoles. He sighs mentally, preparing for his usual response. He pulls away from Keroro and sets his hands on his shoulders.

"You're right, Keroro. You're not your father, you are extremely lazy, and you are an obnoxious sergeant." Giroro pauses to let that sink and to stop himself from listing more traits he found annoying about his friend. Keroro flinches slightly and hangs his head. "Keroro, the army didn't give you your position because of your father. You _earned _that position. Obviously your time on Pekopon is affecting you. Sure you were lazy before but now it's almost ridiculous how unwilling you are to do work. And you've lost your edge a bit."

Keroro hunches his shoulders and sinks in to himself. "Y-you suck at this whole comforting thing…."

He growls in annoyance and shakes Keroro. "Shut up, sergeant! I'm trying to tell you that you're being too hard on yourself!" Giroro hugs Keroro again. "That's my job."

The elder one buries his head into the younger's shoulder. His body shakes slightly as he cries again. They stay like this for a while, Giroro comforting his friend as best as he can. Eventually the shaking and crying comes to an end and Keroro's breathing evens out. Giroro pulls back and looks at him.

"Tch, figures." Giroro grunts and picks Keroro up. Once he's on his feet the red Keronain carries him to his makeshift bed. He sets Keroro down and gently removes himself from his grip. Keroro whines in his sleep and tightens his hold. He scowls, a light blush crossing the corporal's cheeks. With a sigh he lies down beside the sergeant and stiffens when he snuggles closer.

"You're such an idiot, Keroro," he murmurs. "You shouldn't wait this long to tell me these things." His chest tightens at the mere thought of Keroro doing something worse in the future.

Beside him Keroro sleeps on, unaware of the slight tears in Giroro's eyes.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews, guys! I'll be posting the KeroNatsu sometime tomorrow and the KuluDoro that will eventually be GiroDoro is being worked on as we speak. So expect two updates within the week!<p>

~Alaska Braginski


	7. Stupid Frog

**Requested by _Furdonkadonk _**

**Title: **Stupid Frog

**Pairing: **KeroroXNatsumi

**Warnings: **None

**Summary: **She hates to admit it, but the green alien had grown on her and Natsumi would help him if he really needed it.

* * *

><p>"Hey, fridiot! What do you think you're doing?" Natsumi glares at the green alien laying on the couch face down. "There's a pile of dishes waiting for you so get your lazy butt moving!"<p>

"I can't, Natsumi-dono…" Keroro's voice is muffled by the cushions but she can still hear him slightly.

"And why not?" She asks, crossing her arms. "You have two perfectly functioning arms, don't you?"

"U-uh…" Keroro wiggles on the couch, slowly sitting up. He gasps in pain as his right arm hits the couch. "I don't…" He clutches his arm to his chest.

Natsumi's eyes widen in shock as she takes in his appearance. Obviously his arm is injured, either sprained or broken, she couldn't tell. There's also an angry welt on his chest about two inches long and she can see a cut peeking out from under his hat. "What the hell happened?"

Keroro looks away from her. "Kululu needed to test something out. Naturally I was the guinea pig, de arimasu."

"So you just let him?" She frowns and picks him up gently.

"No! You know how he is." He flinches when she picks him up and watches her warily. "The more I try to get him to stop the more he wants to experiment…"

She carries him to the bathroom and sets him down on the toilet lid. Natsumi brushes away a loose hair as she kneels down to open the cabinet. "I don't understand why you guys need him," she mutters pulling out the first aid-kit. "Hold still," she orders, holding out a towel she had dipped in hydrogen peroxide.

Keroro leans away from her outstretched hand, staring warily. "What's that, gero?"

Natsumi scowls. "Didn't I just say to stay still?" She moves closer, standing up on her knees. She grasps his head in her hands and moves his hat slightly upwards. Without a word she places the towel on the cut.

"Ow! It stings!" He whines, kicking his feet.

"Calm down it's not that bad." Natsumi gently wipes his cut, ignoring the hissing noises coming from the alien invader. She lets go of his head and picks up the band-aid she had set aside. She places it over the cut and smoothes it out.

"Are you done now?" He reaches up and fixes his hat back into place. He wiggles closer to the edge about to hop off when he feels her hand holding him in place.

"Wait a moment, stupid frog. Let me look at your arm."

Hesitantly Keroro holds his arm out, wincing slightly as she grabs it. He shuts his eyes and bites his tongue to keep from crying out when she starts bandaging it. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" He whimpers, wriggling around. "That really hurts, Natsumi-dono!" She rolls her eyes and lets go of his newly bandaged wrist. He huffs and stares down at the ground. "Now are you done?"

"Fine, you can go. Just stay away from that creep until your wrist gets better." Natsumi turns away from him and starts to put everything back into their proper spots.

Keroro hops down from his seat. "Th-thank you, Natsumi-dono!" Without thinking he throws his arms around her in a half hug. He takes off soon after running to who knows where.

Natsumi freezes when she's hugged but before she could say anything Keroro's already out the door. The corner of her mouth twitches upwards into a smile and she shakes her head in amusement. "Stupid frog."


	8. Paint Induced Dreams

**Requested by Rainbowkittyblossomwings  
><strong>

**Title: **Paint Induced Dreams

**Pairing: **KululuXMois

**Warnings: **Nothing that I can think of.

**Summary: **Another day of dozing off leads to the reveal of an embarrassing secret for Mois

* * *

><p>Kururu entered his lab grumbling. No one in this blasted place appreciated his genius. Every day he was asked to build the most ridiculous machines and for what? Why should he have to waste his time and resources on them if the Pekoponians were going to destroy them? Granted he had sabotaged more than a few for his own amusement but still. Headquarters was starting to get suspicious and he always had to make up an excuse in order to keep his funds.<p>

"Oh, Kururu! HQ wants to hear about the latest invention! Should I tell them it's for Uncle's cosplay?" asked Mois in her usual cheerful tone. She was sitting at her desk, staring at him with her large eyes. He could practically feel the purity rolling off her and it was revolting.

"No. Let me talk to them. You'll just ruin everything," he scowled. He sat himself down at his own desk and clicked a button to connect with Headquarters.

Mois' smile drooped when Kururu dismissed her. She looked away from him and stared down at the keyboard. Why doesn't he like me? There must be a reason for it. Idly she tapped her fingers on the keyboard lost in thought.

"Mois!"

She jumped in her seat and whipped her head towards Kururu. A small yelp almost escaped her when she found he was standing right next to her. "Y-Yes, Kururu?"

"Kuku, I thought you'd finally gone and lost all your brain cells. Tch, I must say I'm a bit disappointed," sneered Kululu.

She bit her lip before smiling brightly. "You could say, lost in thought?"

Kururu rolled his eyes behind his glasses before an infuriating smirk curled his lips. "Lost in thoughts of me~" He chuckled loudly and pointed at the computer screen. Confused, Mois glanced at the screen. Her face flushed pink as she read what was written.

"Kururu, I love you!"

"I love you, too, Mois! KU KU Kiss me and be mine!"

"Oh, yes! Anything you say!"

Mois gulped and laughed nervously. "Silly me! I always forget to not spend so much time around Uncle when he paints his toys." Her smile just grew wider to hide her embarrassment and she looked back at the yellow Keronian. Is that a blush on his face? No, of course not. There's no reason for him to be doing that.

"Y-yeah," he flinched, "just make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't want HQ to question anything else." Kururu turned around and started to walk back to his desk. "Ku, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't finish your paint-induced fantasy. So I took the liberty of doing that myself~"

"Huh?" Again she found herself staring at the screen. Her eyes skimmed over what she had written before to the end.

The handsome devil, Kururu, decided he wouldn't leave the girl just sitting there. He grinned in a sexy way before turning back. He leaned up towards the obnoxious, idiot girl about to kiss her. Their lips were about to touch (as if the girl ever had a chance of kissing someone so deliciously sexy as him) when Kururu pulled away suddenly. "Never mind! Kuku, it seems I had a flaw in judgement~ Maybe next time you won't doze off while I'm trying to tell you something. Who knows, it may have actually happened."


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hello everyone. If you're reading this all I can say is thank you for actually sticking with this story despite the long time since I've updated. I am so sorry for the long wait but everything has been rather busy and chaotic for me since the summertime. I am finally on winter break so hopefully I can get everything finished by the time school starts up again. I have at least three other requests in progress at the moment and I will post them as soon as they are finished.

These are all the ones I have to do so far:

KuluDoro into GiroDoro (In Progress)

KuluGiro (In Progress)

KuluDoro

GiroNatsu (In Progress)

GiroNatsu

GaruKero

KeroGiro

KeroTama

KeroPuru

KeroTama

KeroTama

KeroKoyu

KeroNatsu

Please be patient, I haven't given up on this story just yet! For the time being please refrain from making any more requests. Even if you do request another it will be put on hold until all or most of these are complete.

Thank you!

~Alaska Braginski


	10. Deal with the Devil

**Requested by Seru-chan**

**Title:**Deal with the Devil (Part 1 of 3)

**Pairing:**KululuXDororo

**Warnings:**Minor language

**Summary:**Nothing seemed to ever change for Dororo. Every day he was ignored by the people he called friends so why even bother to show up? Two weeks have gone by and he hasn't heard a peep from them. That is until he hears a knock, at night, in the middle of a storm.

Dororo sighed and set down his tea kettle. The rain didn't sound like it would let up any time soon which meant Koyuki would probably stay at the Hinata's house tonight. Under his mask his mouth turned down into a frown. She'd be spending time with her friends and having fun, something he wish he could be doing. The only thing keeping him from doing that would be Keroro's tendencies to ignore him. No matter how hard he tried his friend could barely remember he was there. A week ago he had decided he would stop showing up to the base altogether. He secretly hoped someone would notice and they would come get him, but so far nothing. Dororo's eyes stung with tears and he swallowed thickly.

A light tapping noise broke him out of his thoughts. He weakly wiped away some tears and looked around trying to figure out what it was. The tapping noise started again, louder this time. Dororo made his way to his door and stood in front of it. Was someone knocking? "Of course not," he muttered to himself, "no one's at the door."

"Tch, I'm not a no one," answered a voice that he recognized to be Kululu.

"Kululu?! What are you doing here?" asked the surprised ninja. "It's storming outside!"

"Is it really? Well, I had no idea," scowled Kululu, sarcasm dripping off his words. "No wonder I'm soaked and cold."

Dororo started in surprise and opened the door. He apologized to the other and stood aside so the yellow Keronian could come in. "Do you want a towel or something?" He asked when he noticed the water rolling off the other. He didn't wait for him to reply and already moved to grab one.

"Ku, thanks," Kululu muttered. He grabbed the towel without a word and began to dry himself. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two. Dororo stood awkwardly, wondering privately why the Sergeant Major was here.

"S-So-"

"Tea. Now before it gets cold," Kululu instructed as he plopped down at the table. He stared expectantly at Dororo and drummed his fingers against the table.

Dororo picked up the tea kettle and poured out a glass for himself and his visitor. He sat down opposite the other and slid the drink across the table. "It's a new kind of tea Koyuki bought for me. I haven't tried it yet so I don't know what to expect."

Kululu showed no signs that he had heard him and picked up his glass. "You've been gone," he stated simply, sipping at the hot beverage. "There have been no signs of you entering the Hinata's household or the base. Why is that?"

The ninja nearly choked on his tea and coughed. "What are you talking about? I have been there," he replied hoping he sounded offended and hurt. "How can you say that, Souchou?"

"Cut the crap," Kululu sneered. "Unlike the others I am not an idiot. Do you honestly think I didn't set up sensors to monitor your entrances?" He scoffed. "You haven't been there in a fortnight. I was beginning to think you killed yourself trying to make a giant fuck you star or whatever the hell it is you do with your magic bullshit." To say the Sergeant Major was angry would be an understatement. A purple aura seemed to hover around the yellow Keronian and Dororo shivered.

Dororo was confused as to why Kululu seemed to be so upset. He had done this before, the disappearing without a word, but no one had cared. Then again, he hadn't been gone for two weeks before. Did this mean the hacker cared for him? No, it couldn't mean that. The other hadn't shown any interest in him after their initial meeting. After that it had always seemed that the other would just look right through him, like he wasn't even there. "Why do you care?" A shift in Kululu's posture alerted the ninja that he was treading on dangerous ground. Kululu's shoulders were now hunched and his whole body seemed tense. It was as if something had turned him into stone. "You've never cared before," Dororo continued. His voice gained confidence and he set down his tea. "You always look right through me! You never pay any attention to me and rarely talk to me. How dare you waltz into my home yelling, trying to make me look bad!"

It was now Kululu's turn to be confused as the ninja continued to yell abuse at him. He hadn't expected this outcome. He thought Dororo would simply burst into tears are shrink in to himself or something. Something that would make himself feel power over putting his platoon mate in that position. Instead all he felt was amusement. "Ku..kuku..kuuukuku~" he laughed, nearly doubling over. Oh, oh this was too much! His sides were starting to ache from laughing so much.

Any confidence the blue Keronian may have felt escaped him, like air being let out of a balloon. "Why are you laughing?" He asked. That wasn't the reaction he expected. Then again, with Kululu it should have been.

Recovering from his laughing fit, Kululu answered, "Because of you, Senpai. If you acted that way all the time, kuku, people would actually believe you're a deadly assassin." Kululu smirked at the other and sipped at his tea. "It was also kind of cute," he added defiantly as if daring Dororo to disagree.

To say Dororo was shocked by his admittance would be an understatement. The poor ninja was unresponsive, a regular fish out of water. If it weren't for the piece of cloth across the bottom half of his face Kululu would have been able to see his mouth opening and closing with no words escaping. As it was the hacker could only see the shifts in the fabric which set him off again.

Dororo could only watch in confusion. Something was wrong with the sergeant major, wrong in a way that wasn't normal for him. That was the only possible explanation. Blue eyes narrowed, examining the shaking Keronian, and searching for any sign of, well, anything. It took some time before Kululu calmed down enough, again, to notice.

When he did a huge smirk spread across his face and he leaned across the table. "Like what you see, Senpai~?" He practically cooed. "It could all be yours on one condition~"

It was strange how that one sentence changed the ninja. One second he was spluttering, turning slightly purple from blushing so much, and the next, after that one uttered statement, he was calm, cool, and collected. In fact, he felt emboldened by the words. "What condition is that?"

"Come back to base and stay with me."

There was a hidden agenda here. There had to be. This was Kululu for frogssake! The double-crossing, mischief-managing Yellow Devil! Surely he couldn't mean what he was implying. If there was any implication there. All he had to say was 'no'. 'No, he wouldn't be tied down to the monster.' It was decided. He would deny Kululu's request and go back when he was good and ready consequences be damned! Dororo straightened in his chair displaying his confidence and uttered one single word.

"Deal."


End file.
